Unofficial Treehouse of Horror
by Eddy13
Summary: In this fanmade version of spooky anthological tales, Homer gets an experience out of 'The Twilight Zone', Bart brings the most diabolical slasher movie villains to life, and Homer causes his greatest nuclear meltdown yet, but with surprising effects.
1. Opener

Winds blew heavy and storm clouds raged through the night above the cemetery. In a far end of the graveyard, the bully trio: Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph, were busy digging up one of the graves.

"Man, don't you just love to desecrate deceased bodies?" Jimbo chortled as they dug.

"Eh, it beats going to school" Kearney replied with a shrug.

"So, what should we do with the old stiff once we pull him out?" Dolph inquired.

"What else?" Jimbo answered obviously "We swap him out with the fake skeleton in science class".

The trio laughed in sick delight as lightning flashed around them. A few feet from them, a cracked and knocked over tombstone was on its side. Barely legible were two words:

 **Frank Grimes**

Eventually, the bullies struck something hard.

"Paydirt!" Jimbo cried as he and the others got on their knees to uncover the coffin. Opening it, they saw their objective.

"Oh man" Dolph said "That is the ugliest corpse I've ever seen, and I've watched my mother's mortician boyfriend embalm a body".

"This guy looks like he's been here for about 18 years, five months and twenty-seven days" Kearney observed "Who do you think this guy is?"

"Who cares?" Jimbo said dismissively "Let's just get it out of here before the cops show up".

"Uh, don't mind us" Chief Wiggum said as he walked by with Lou and Eddie "We're just investigating a report of an attempted befoulment of a grave. Carry on with your conspicuous digging".

Smirking, the trio were about to grab the body when suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down and struck the body dead on, electrifying every inch of it. After it was over, the body looked charred.

"Ah, it's ruined" Kearney said in a disgusted tone.

"Let's dump it and find a fresh one" Jimbo said with indifference.

With that, the trio heaved the body upward and chucked it into a nearby ditch before walking off.

A moment later, the corpse's eye opened and a shadow began to rise up as an unearthly moan filled the air.

A figure began walking down the streets of Springfield in a limping manner, its skin pale blue, its eyes blood red and glaring, and its lips in an angry sneer.

"Hey, nice Frank Grimes costume, pal" Lenny, dressed like C-3PO, said to the figure with a wave.

"I don't know" Carl, in an R2-D2 costume said, "The face could look a little paler".

The figure eventually arrived at a certain house on Evergreen Terrace. Immediately, he rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Came a voice from inside that made the figure's blood boil.

In a moment, Homer Simpson appeared at the door with a bowl full of (half-eaten) candy. Taking one look at the person, he called back into the house.

"Marge, my arch-enemy has come back from the dead" he said nonchalantly.

"Well don't deal with it in here!" Marge called back "I just mopped the floors!"

"Fine" Homer said with a sigh before walking outside and greeting the corpse with a friendly wave "Hey, Grimey! How's the afterlife been treating you?"

In response, the deceased Frank grabbed Homer by the shirt and pulled him forward.

An hour later, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie came into the living room.

"I gotta say, Homer" Marge said proudly "I've never seen you more well behaved".

"Yeah, you even managed to successfully help me with my homework for once" Lisa nodded.

"And you haven't strangled my neck even after I replaced all the jack-o-lantern candles in town with fireworks.

As Bart said that, the sounds of screams and exploding fireworks were heard in the background.

"I don't know what brought about this change, but I hope it remains" Marge said happily as she snuggled up to the man on the couch.

"Hmm" the deceased Frank Grimes, poorly dressed in Homer's clothes, said happily as he stroked Marge's back.

Back at the cemetery, in Frank's grave was the mangled and scrunched up form of Homer.

"Oh man" Homer moaned "My nose itches!"

Trying to flex a hand, Homer saw that it was at the other end of the grave from his face.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed in agony.

As Homer's cries filled the night, Frank Grimes' headstone now read:

 **Simpsons' (Unofficial) Treehouse of Horror Mark 1**

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings, Simpson writers! I am normally a writer of Kim Possible stories with an occasional story from other shows, but I decided it was time to branch out a little more and what better way than with a fan version of a classic Simpsons tradition? I hope you'll all welcome me with open arms (just as long as they're not around my neck XD).**


	2. The Simpson Zone

At Moe's Tavern, drinking alongside Lenny, Carl, and Barney, was Homer, who was looking forlornly as he barely touched his mug of beer.

A solemn look in his eyes, he let out a mournful sigh.

"Hey, hey, can't you read the sign?" Moe said irritated as he pointed to a sign on the wall that said 'DEPRESSED CUSTOMERS PAY DOUBLE'.

"Gosh, Homer" Lenny said in concern "What's eating you?"

"Yeah" Carl agreed "You're usually excited on 'Duff Wednesday'".

"It's Duff Wednesday?!" Barney drunkenly asked "I'll take a double!"

Homer sighed again. "Sorry guys, I'm just not in the mood" he replied.

"Why not?" Carl asked.

Dejectedly, Homer said "Today, I realized that my life is pathetic".

"Well duh" Moe said bluntly "Everyone who comes in here has a pathetic life".

"Yeah, but I'm tired of living the same life day after day" Homer answered.

"I know the feeling" Jack Skelington said on Homer's left as he glugged a mug.

"Homer are you sure that's not the beer talking?" Lenny asked.

"Beer can talk?" Barney asked in surprise before looking towards his mug. In his drunken state, he saw a vision of it with a mouth.

"Drink me" it commanded Barney.

"Alright" Barney complied as he took a big swig of his alcohol.

"No" Homer said as he stood up "I'm serious. I'm sick of having a lousy life! I want a life of adventure, excitement, and high pay!"

"Yeah, good luck with that" Moe said dismissively.

With a sigh, Homer got up from his stool and walked out of the bar. As he did, a man that resembled Rod Serling appeared in the foreground and spoke.

"Submitted for the approval, one Homer Simpson, an overweight, lazy, drunk worker at a nuclear plant who desires something more than the meager life he's been handed. What he doesn't know that in just a moment, he's going to get more than he bargained for, courtesy...of The Simpson Zone".

Walking down the street in a funk, Homer looked up at a sign that said 'No Jaywalking'.

Homer's eyes went into a glare "You know what? For once, I'm going to be daring and ignore you, you stupid sign!"

So saying, he started walking across the road, a smug look on his face.

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed mockingly as he began strutting back and forth across the road "Look at me! I'm jaywalking! What are you going to do about it, you stupid sign!"

He got his answer when a car came straight at him. Before he could complete his yell in shock, all went black.

When Homer's vision returned, he found himself in a casino.

"Huh, how'd I get here?" Homer asked, but the question was forgotten when he saw he was in front of a slot machine "Ooh, free gambling!"

In an instant, he placed a quarter in the machine and pulled the lever. The wheel spun and spun before finally landing on Triple Bars.

"Woohoo!" Homer cried in excitement as quarters came pour out "I won! Man, I gotta do that again!"

Placing another quarter in the slot, Homer pulled the lever again. Once more, it stopped on Triple Bars.

"Yahoo!" Homer said in excitement over winning again "I'm on fire tonight!"

Putting a third quarter in the slot, Homer pulled the lever again. Again, the slot stopped on Triple Bars.

"Yes!" Homer cried to the heavens "This is the luckiest day of my life!"

No sooner did Homer say those words, however, did the slot machine's chute convert into a vacuum tube and suck up all his winnings.

"Hey!" Homer cried indignantly before shaking the machine "You can't do that me!"

Suddenly, the machine's lever bent and slapped Homer like a hand.

"What the?" Homer said in surprise.

Suddenly, the machine's lever produced a revolver and directed it right at Homer.

"Aah!" Homer cried as the machine started shooting at him, causing him to run out of the casino.

Just as a valet was holding a car open for Hans Moleman, Homer knocked the old man aside, jumped into the car and sped off, knocking Moleman's glasses off and causing them to break in the process.

"Oh, that's not fair" Moleman said in dismay as he held up his broken glasses "My warranty on these expired yesterday".

In the car, Homer sighed in relief over getting away from the psychotic slot machine.

"I believe…you're going _my_ way?"

Looking into the mirror, Homer saw a strange man dressed in a black suit looking at in a creepy fashion.

"Aah!" Homer cried before pulling the car over, tossing the man out and driving off.

"Hey!" the man cried in indignation "I needed a lift to Willoughby!"

Ignoring the man's cries, Homer immediately sped to the airport, got on a plane, and flew off.

"Whew" Homer said as he relaxed in his seat "Nothing creepy up here to bother me".

Taking a glance out the window, Homer's eyes widened when he saw a huge hairy creature tearing apart the plane's wing!

"Stewardess! Stewardess!" Homer cried in desperation "There's something on the wing of the plane!"

"Oy" A stewardess said to a second "Another crazy passenger".

The two stewardesses then grabbed Homer, opened the plane's side door and threw Homer out.

"AAAHHHHH!" Homer yelled in panic as he fell before crashing into the roof of something metal.

"Huh?" Homer said in fright as he looked around to see he was in a strange ship. Suddenly, Kang and Kudos slithered out of the shadows.

"Greetings, Earthling!" Kang said cheerfully "We come from Rigel 7 on a mission".

"We wish to show you the new book we've written" Kudos said as he held up a book with the title 'To Serve Man'.

Shrieking in fright, Homer ran towards the bombay doors of the ship, pushed the button and dropped out and started falling again.

"I don't understand" Kudos said in bewilderment "I merely wanted to read our new instruction manual on being human servants to him".

"Oh well" Kang said with a shrug "Want to freak out the residence of Maple Street again?"

"Alright," Kudos agreed "But this time, we throw in poison water".

Meanwhile, Homer was still freefalling through the air, screaming at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, he blacked out.

When he came to, he found himself in a strange office.

"Where am I now?" he asked.

Suddenly, a door burst open and a Russian soldier came in.

"Mr. Stalin!" the soldier cried "The city's in a panic! The soldiers keep going on about being haunted by the ghosts of dead prisoners and claim they keep repeating battles!"

Eyes wide, Homer turned to a mirror and saw that his reflection was that of Joseph Stalin!

"Aah!" Homer said in shock before crying to the heavens "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice said from behind, causing Homer to turn and see an old man step out of the shadows "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Who..Who are you?" Homer asked in fright.

"Oh come now" the old man said with a shake of his head "After all the things you've done in my name, you don't know who I am?"

"Oh, my god!" Homer said nervously.

"Don't mention that old coot to me" the old man said in disgust "He's so high horse with that 'amazing' child of his, Ned Flanders. Stupid Flanders".

Homer chuckled for a moment "Yeah, that's true" Then his mood changed "But wait, why am I going through all this?"

"Well, you said you wanted to lead a life of excitement" Lucifer answered "Now, you're getting all the excitement you can take!"

"No! No!" Homer cried in fright "I changed my mind! I want to go back to Earth!"

"Heh heh" Lucifer chuckled "Homer, haven't you figured it out yet? You've been on Earth ALL ALONG!"

"NOOOOO!" Homer screamed in terror before all went black.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Huh, wha?" Homer said as he opened his eyes to see his family around him "Wha? Where am I?"

"You're at home, Sweetie" Marge said soothingly "After your car accident, the ambulance brought you home. Dr. Hibbert had to make a house call".

"I went through ten tongue depressors cause you kept eating in your sleep" Hibbert said in dismay.

"Oh, my family" Homer said as he pulled his loved ones into a hug "I just had a horrible dream. The worst part was that none of you were there. But the important thing is that I'm home, and there's no place like home".

"I think Dad has had too many beers" Bart whispered to Lisa, who nodded in agreement.

Outside the Simpson house, Rod Serling was on the lawn, looking into the house behind him at the family moment before speaking

"Homer Simpson, a man who thought his life was predictable, discovered that there are some things worse than boredom, especially in the Simp…"

"Hey you!" Homer shouted from the side "Get the hell off of my property!"

In a flash, Rod took off with Homer chasing him while wielding a shotgun.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus, the first skit of my ToH story is done. I hope you found it enjoyable. Be ready for another one tomorrow!**


	3. My Best Friends Are Serial Killers

**I.**

The door of the library to the Springfield Elementary School burst open, allowing a fizz covered Principal Skinner to drag Bart inside.

"Grr" the principal growled "I knew it was a bad idea to teach you about mixing vinegar and baking soda".

Out in the hallway, Groundskeepr Willie was mopping up large mountains of foam, with Ralph Wiggum up to his head in it.

"I'm having my giant bathtub dream again" the ignorant fifth grader said happily.

"Alright, Simpson" Skinner was saying to the juvenile "Since you have a detestment for reading, you're going to be spending your detention here in the library".

"Meh" Bart asked with a shrug "Is that the best you can do?"

"There's more" Skinner continued menacingly "You are _mandated_ to do nothing but read a book while you're in here".

Bart's eyes widened in fear. "Nooooooo!"

"Shh!" the librarian shushed.

"Sorry" Bart said dejectedly.

Soon, Bart was forced to go through the seemingly endless rows of books to find something to read during his punishment.

"' _Moby Dick_ '? No way. ' _Tom Sawyer_ '? Been there. ' _The Complete Works of Ernest Hemingway_ '? Hell no!"

It was then that Bart reached the end of shelf and saw an eerie black book by itself, completely covered in dust and cobwebs.

"What's this?" Bart said as he grabbed the book off the shelf, blowing all the dust off it. On the cover was a picture of the Devil himself underneath the title that read ' _The Powers of the Damned_ '.

"Cool" Bart said intrigued.

Sitting at a table, Bart began looking through the book.

"' **Condemning Innocent Souls To Hell For Your Sins** ', I'll save that one Millhouse" Bart said before turning the page "' **How To Achieve Eternal Life** ', eh, not interested". Growing bored, Bart flipped the book to back and saw a worn out page with the legend ' **Conjuring Spirits Of Destruction** '. "Ooh, that one sounds interesting" Bart said before beginning to scan the text "' _If one who reads this spell has a heart black as the darkest shadows, he can summon dark beings in any form he chooses to obey his commands_ '…"

"Neat" the mischievous boy said before continuing " _To perform the ritual, the caster must recite this incantation while imagining the avatars for the spirits to manifest in_ ". Thinking up the forms for the spirits, Bart began chanting the spell " _Ghost Dad, Ned Zone, Raven, Frinkenstein, The Day the Earth Looked Stupid!_ "

Dark clouds appeared over the school, blocking all lights.

"Alright, class" Miss Hover was telling her students "I will now demonstrate the properties of a prism by directing light into it and creating a rainbow".

Just as Miss Hover was holding the prism up to the light, everything in the class room went black.

"This better not hurt my paycheck" Miss Hover said outloud.

Outside, lightning flashed in the sky, the bolts growing brighter with each flash. Looking on in anticipation, Bart expected the creatures he had conjured to appear when a bolt of lightning came striking the ground with an explosion. However, when the smoke cleared, there was no sign of any monsters.

"Ah man" Bart groaned "I can't believe that spell didn't do anything".

"My car!" Skinner was yelling around the hole where the lightning had struck, which apparently barbecued his car as well.

"Ha! Ha!" Nelson mocked in his usual tone.

Later that night, at the Simpson house, Bart was asleep in his room...when suddenly, the window opened and strange shadows came pouring into Bart's room.

The shadows crept towards Bart's bed, inching closer and closer, until they were eventually hanging over the boy.

A gloved hand flashed through the darkness and reached forward. Bart was twitching in his sleep as he began to awake, the gloved hand move forward quicker.

Bart's eyes shot open just as the hand reached its target.

"Wha?!" Bart cried in surprise as he sat up, the lights being turned on by the hand at the same time.

"What, do you live in the dark, kid?" A gruff voice asked, causing Bart to look around his room.

Standing in front of his bed were seven horrifying and creepy looking characters, who Bart instantly recognized.

"Wow!" He cried in surprise "Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Chucky, Pinhead, and Billy the Puppet! What are you all doing here?"

"Why else, pal?" Chucky replied while the doll shrugged "You summoned us".

"I did?" Bart asked before pulling out the dark arts book and looking over the page with the 'spirit of destruction' spell. In a footnote, he saw the words ' _Spirits will not manifest until midnight_ '.

"Wow!" Bart said as he looked up in excitement "My own posse of serial killers! This is every boy's dream!"

"He's right" Freddy said to the others "I should know".

"Alright, kid" Billy said in his sinister voice "We're here to obey your every command. What is it you'd like us to do?"

Bart's eyes lit up in dark delight "Well, I do have quite a list of things I've always wanted to do" he explained before snickering wickedly.

 **II.**

Groggily, Kearney opened his eyes.

"Oh" he groaned "I knew that class was dull".

"Where are we?" Jimbo asked alongside him.

"I'm not sure" Kearney replied.

"And does anyone feel like they can't use their bullying arms?" Dolph asked.

Indeed, the trio of bullies were inside a strange room, with their arms held to the side in some strange devices. What was really freaky was that there were three spear guns aimed directly at them.

"Wha…What's going on here?!" Jimbo cried in fear.

Suddenly, the sound of Billy the Puppet from a PA system came in.

"Hello, Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph. I'd like to perform a little experiment. You three enjoy using your arms to torment kids and adults, but what would happen if you were forced to chose between your arms…and your lives?"

"I don't like the sound of this" Dolph said.

"The setup is very simple" Billy's voice continued "As you can see, your arms are confined in a variation of a bear trap and there are spear guns aimed at where your hearts should be. The guns are set to fire and skewer you after five minutes. Your objective is to escape before that happens. At your feet are switches wired to your arm traps. Push them, and your arms will be crushed into nothing, but you'll be free. If you choose not to push them…well, I think you get the point. What's it going to be?"

The bullies looked to each other in panic.

"This is the worst test I've ever taken!" Kearney yelled in fright.

"Ah man!" Dolph moaned "I don't want to lose my shakedown hands!"

"Hang on" Jimbo said optimistically "We don't need our arms to be bullies. There are other ways to torment kids while being handicapped".

"Yeah, like kicking them in the shines!" Kearney said with realization.

"And sitting on them when you got to let one fly!" Dolph added.

"Alright, then it's agree" Jimbo said "Let's get out of here".

"Oh, by the way" Billy's voice came back over the PA system "The timers have been going for three minutes before you woke up".

Before the bullies could stop, they had already stomped on the switches, just as the timer on guns reached zero. The room was then filled with the sound of spear guns firing and the snapping of bear traps as blood splattered the walls.

 **III.**

Principal Skinner approached his house with his date.

"I must say, I've had an enjoyable evening" he said to the woman.

"And I don't believe the night has to end yet" his date said seductively.

"What do you mean by that?" Skinner asked in confusion "The night has to end even…" that's when the implications dawned on him "Oh" he said knowingly.

As the woman lead Skinner into his house, a figure in the shadows lumbered towards the door.

"You just make yourself comfortable while I psyche myself up" Skinner said to his date before heading to the bathroom.

"Let's see" the principal said as he perused his medicine cabinet "Where are those jumpstart pills?"

Suddenly, Jason grabbed him by the throat with one hand while the other jammed the whole bottle of pills he was searching for down his throat.

"Wait!" Skinner sputtered "You're not supposed to take that many at once!"

Before he could say another word, Jason's machete came slashing through Skinner's stomach.

"And I thought he usually waited till _after_ the deed was done before striking" Skinner said with his last ounce of breath before collapsing to the floor.

After Jason left, Skinner's date came into the bathroom to see what was taking him so long.

"Aah!" she cried in shock "This is most tasteless bathroom I've ever seen in my life!" she looked down at Skinner's corpse before leaving "I think we should see other people".

"You even get dumped when you're dead!" Skinner's mother said in disgust before spitting on her son's corpse.

 **IV.**

At Moe's Tavern, said bartender was busy wiping the bar when the phone rang.

"Moe's Tavern" the bartender "If you left your wallet here, tough toenails".

"Hello, Moe" the voice of Ghostface said over the phone.

"Who is this?" Moe asked in concern.

"I'm just asking for a friend" Ghostface said on the line "Can you page a Miss Kizyu? First name Ivana?"

"Hold on, I'll check" Moe said before looking up "Hey, is Ivana here?" he asked the patrons. "Ivana Kizyu! Everybody listen, Ivana Kizyu!"

The customers went into an uproar of laughter.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Moe" Barney said.

"Wait a minute" Moe muttered in realization before getting back on the phone "Listen here, you little twerp…"

"No, _you_ listen, you little bar bastard!" Ghostface's voice said angrily "If you value your life, I suggest that you go along with all future prank calls, is that clear?"

Moe gulped nervously "Y-Yes, Sir".

"Good" Ghostface said "Oh, by the way, you might want to clear out your back room pump. It's a little dirty".

"Wait a second" Moe in shock "How do _you_ know that?"

Without answering, Ghostface hung up, leaving Moe with a dial tone. Looking towards his back room with a gulp, Moe came out from behind the bar and walked up to the door. Nervously, he opened the door to see what was on the other side.

"Aaahh!" he cried in pure terror "My gosh, that guy was right. This thing is filthy. Hey, Barney, would you like to make a few bucks?"

"Only if I can use it to by more beer" Barney said as he walked towards the back room.

 **V.**

At the nuclear plant, Homer was sleeping at his station as usual. Suddenly, he found his station seemed to be inside a furnace room.

"Wha?" Homer asked nervously "Where am I?"

"Hey there, Homer" Freddy said as he stepped out of the shadows, scarping his clawed glove along the railing as he did.

"Wha…What are you going to do to me?" Homer asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing much" Freddy answered before grabbing Homer's can of beer from the station and drinking it in one gulp.

"NOOOOOOO!" Homer cried in fear before he found himself back in his regular surroundings "Whoo, it was just a nightmare". However, when he reached for his beer, he saw it was gone. "Oh no, when you lose your beer in a dream, it happens for real!"

 **V.**

Pinhead was coming out of Comic Book Guy's store with a bag of comic books when Mr. Burns was walking down the street and caught sight of him.

"Pinny?" Mr. Burns asked in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Obeying a force darker than even myself" Pinhead said before walking down the street.

 **VI.**

"Bart" Lisa said to her brother in contempt "Would you please quit having your murderous psychopath trying to kill me?"

Sure enough, behind Lisa, Michael was behind the wall, holding a large knife.

"Clean that off when you're done" Homer said to Michael as he walked by "I'll need it to cut my steak".

Michael flashed a thumbs up in response.

"Bart" Lisa said in concern "Do you realize that you're messing with forces too dangerous for you to control?"

"Meh" Bart said with a shrug "I've seem to got a handle on it so far".

"Oh, why do I even bother" Lisa moaned before looking around "Hey, where's Chucky?"

"I have a special job for him" Bart replied.

 **VII.**

"Hey, hey, Kids!" Krusty the Clown said on his show "It's time for another game of 'Bop the Second Banana'! Isn't that right, Sideshow Mel?"

Chucky, wearing Mel's scalp, was holding a long knife behind his back and said with a corny smile "You got it, Krusty!"

 **VIII.**

Weeks later, Bart was having his serial killers doing something extremely dangerous.

"That's looking great, guys" the boy said as he watched his servants clean his room "I'm going down to dinner. I'll check in on you later".

After Bart was gone, the seven killing machines looked at each with a frown.

"Is everyone getting sick of that kid's menial orders?" Chucky asked in disgust.

"I'll say" Freddy piped up "Last week, I was forced to take control of this dorky kid's body to give him a wedgie".

Across town, Martin Prince was dangling from a tree by his underpants.

"Can somebody get me down from here?"

"That's nothing" Pinhead replied "Yesterday, he made me do his homework, mainly because 'I'm the smart one'".

"What about you guys?" Ghostface said through his voice changer to Michael and Jason.

"Ah, you know those two don't talk" Chucky said to the mask wearing villain "I say it's time we give that little punk a taste of a real serial killer".

"But the spell he cast to summon us prevents us from harming him" Billy pointed out.

Chucky put an arm around his fellow demonic toy " _We_ may not be able to, but there's nothing preventing us from calling in somebody else to do the job".

Catching on to Chucky's plan, the other killers joined him a villainous laugh.

"Hey!" Bart's voice called from downstairs "I told you no evil laughing without me!"

"Sorry!" Chucky said before grabbing the spell book Bart had used to conjure him and the others.

 **IX.**

As the Simpson family was relaxing in their living room, there was a knock at the door.

"Ooh, I hope it's a deliveryman with a lifetime supply of free beer" Homer said excitedly as he got up to answer.

Opening the door a crack, Homer saw it was Rainier Wolfcastle.

"Hey, you're not a beer deliveryman" Homer said in annoyance.

"Is this the Simpson residence?" Wolfcastle asked strangely.

"Yeah, so what?" Homer said as he closed the door "If you don't have any beer, then beat it!"

Suddenly, the door was blown off its hinges with incredible force, sending Homer flat on butt as Wolfcastle came into the house.

"Man, you really don't take 'no' for an answer, do you?" Homer asked.

Much to his shock, Wolfcastle pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Homer.

"Aah!" he screeched before ducking behind the couch as Wolfcastle fired.

"Marge, help!" Homer cried "Another celebrity is trying to gun me down!"

"Hmm" Marge groaned "I knew that swiping those footprints was a bad idea".

With incredible strength, Wolfcastle shoved the couch aside.

"Where is Bart Simpson?" he demanded.

"Wait, you're after the boy?" Homer asked in disbelief "If that's all you want, he's right in…"

"Homer!" Marge called out.

Homer scoffed "You never let me give up the boy to save our skins".

"You leave my son along, you big psychotic jerk!" Marge yelled before hurling a lamp at Wolfcastle's sunglasses.

The force shattered the sunglasses, revealing blood red mechanical eyes underneath.

"Wait" Lisa said in realization "That's not Wolfcastle. That's his most iconic character: the Decimator!"

"Well that explains why he slugged me when I asked for tickets to his new movie" Homer said.

The Decimator whipped out a machine gun and started firing, causing the Simpson family to run to the kitchen.

"Bart, your serial killer manifestations have summoned the most dangerous killing machine in cinema history!" Lisa cried.

"Why those ungrateful punks!" Bart said in disbelief "After I gave them a nice place to sleep in my small, cramped closet?"

The Decimator appeared behind the Simpsons, wielding a shotgun and an Uzi, both of which he fired like mad at them.

"We have to get out of here!" Lisa cried as they ran.

"Wait, I forgot my supply of unstable car explosives!" Homer yelled.

"Forget it!" Marge said as they ran outside "Just head for the car!

As the Decimator chased the Simpsons, Chucky and the others were watching the fun from across the street.

"Hey, does anyone have any popcorn?" Billy asked.

With a grunt, Jason handed him a bag.

At the same time, the Simpsons were running out to their car, while the Decimator came out with a bazooka aimed at them.

"Arrivederci, Baby" he said.

Just as the Decimator fired his bazooka, the Simpsons managed to duck, leaving the bazooka on a direct course with the shocked serial killers.

"Uh oh" Michael squeaked.

There was a tremendous explosion as the bazooka collided, and when the smoke cleared, it rained the body parts of the seven killers, including their heads.

"Okay, can somebody hand me my arm?" Chucky's head asked.

Jason's arm picked up an arm wearing a clawed glove.

"That's my arm, you idiot!" Freddy's head snapped before said arm slashed across Jason's mask.

At the same time, the Simpsons had filed into their car and drove off, leaving the Decimator behind. At that moment, Chief Wiggum came onto the scene.

"Hi, we got a call about a disturbance" Wiggum asked the Decimator "Is everything okay?"

Without answering, the Decimator pulled Wiggum out of his car and climbed into it.

"Uh, I have to get that back by nine" Wiggum said as the Decimator drove off "I'm taking the wife to the movies tonight!"

In the Simpsons car, the family was driving at a leisurely pace.

"Dad, don't you think we should be driving a little faster?" Bart asked.

"Bart, relax" Homer said dismissively "I left that robodope eating dust back there. What's he going to do to catch up? Hijack a car? Heeheehee".

Suddenly, the Decimator in the police car came ramming into the back of the Simpsons' car.

"Oh, I just had that bumper refinished" Homer moaned.

At the same time, the Decimator pulled out an army rifle.

"Where does he keep all those weapons?" Bart asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, the Decimator fired, blowing apart the windshield of the Simpsons' car.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play it, huh?" Homer said challengingly "Well, let's see how you handle _this_!"

Grabbing a Krusty Burger wrapper off the floor, Homer threw it out the window to which he landed on the police car's windshield, obstructing the Decimator's view. Losing control of the car, the robot ended up crashing right into Moe's Tavern, which went up in a gigantic fireball.

"Alright" Moe said excitedly from across the street "Now I get to collect insurance!"

At that moment, a giant piece of burning debris from the bar came falling from the sky and fell on top of Moe, crushing him.

"Ah crap" Moe moaned.

The Simpsons looked on at the burning mess with relief.

"Whew" Homer said as he wiped his brow "Glad that's over".

Suddenly, there was movement, and from out of the burning rubble came the Decimator, now completely without flesh.

"Oh, the universe just loves to prove me wrong, doesn't it?" Homer moaned.

The Decimator came charging at the Simpsons, forcing the family to run.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Lisa cried "Quick! To the recycling center!"

"Lisa, this is no time for your silly causes!" Homer cried.

"No, trust me!" Lisa said "I know how we can stop him!"

The family ducked into the recycling plant, with the Decimator following behind.

Entering the center, the Decimator looked around for his targets.

"Hey, robodoofus!" Bart called out to get the machine's attention while waving his fanny at him "You looking for me?"

Leering in annoyance, the robot moved in on Bart and was quickly right in front of him.

"Mom, now!" Lisa called out.

Turning, the Decimator saw Marge throw a switch. Feeling a tugging sensation, the killing machine looked up to see a giant electromagnet above that pulled him upward, trapping him.

"Okay, Homie!" Marge said "Your turn!"

Looking to the side, the Decimator saw Homer with his hand on the processing machine's control lever. Its servos widened as it realized what was about to happen.

"It's the end of the line for you, metalhead" Homer quipped "The _assembly_ line!"

With that, Homer pulled the switch, causing the Decimator to be dropped into the processor. Despite its struggles, the machine was pulled into the grinding gears with a shriek.

The recycling machine beeped and clanked before finally spitting out five new appliances: a toaster, a vacuum, a lamp, a radio, and an electric blanket.

"Ooh" Homer said as he picked up the toaster "Recycled killing machine".

Back at the Simpson house, the family were making use of the new appliances they had received with Homer making toast, Marge vacuuming, Lisa using the lamp to read while listening to the radio, and Maggie playing with her new blanket.

"Well Bart, I hope you've learned your lesson" Lisa said as she read her book "Movie creatures are just too dangerous to mess around with".

"Yeah" Bart commented "Good thing there was never a movie about living household appliances".

Just then, Homer's toast popped up.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do" he said as he grabbed a piece and bit into it. A moment later, he started breathing fire.

"Ah, hot! Burning hot!" he was bellowing.

Just then, Marge's new vacuum cleaner started moving by itself, then it turned around and started sucking up Marge. Before Bart and Lisa could do anything, the lamp started shining a bright, blinding light into Lisa's face while the radio wrapped its cord around Bart's neck while playing ' _Singing In the Rain_ '.

As all this was happening, Maggie was still having fun with her new blanket.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I said that this chapter would come out yesterday, but this chapter took a little more time for me to write than I thought. Hopefully, I'll be able to complete the final skit of this story before Saturday ends. Keep an eye out!**


	4. I Love Nuclear Power

**I.**

At the Springfield Nuclear Plant, Homer was doing what he usually did at work…

…sleeping.

"Simpson!" Smithers yelled as he came into Homer's booth.

"Pat, I'd like to buy a vowel!" Homer cried as he shot awake.

"It's your turn for core duty today, Simpson" Smithers said to Homer "Report to the reactor room at once".

Reluctantly, Homer made his way to the reactor chamber, grumbling the whole time.

"Always making me do the hard jobs" he was muttering.

Arriving at the door to the chamber, he saw a sign above a bunch of hazmat suits: ' _It Is Advised That All Workers Put On Protective Suits Before Entering The Core Chamber_ '.

Homer scoffed "I'm not going to take an order from a sign!"

With that, he opened the vault door and stepped in without donning the suit.

Inside, he saw the control booth for the core.

"Well, this shouldn't be hard to do" Homer said as he sat down at the controls before looking them over "Hmm, might be a good idea to vent the reactor".

Upon pressing the 'Vent' switch, Homer heard an alarm blaring as a red light flashed, followed by a message on the screen that said ' _Core Meltdown in 10 seconds_ '.

"What?!" he cried in shock "But all I pressed was the vent switch!"

7…

"Aah!" Homer cried as he ran for the door.

4…

Grabbing the door handled, Homer pulled with all his might, but the door wouldn't budge.

3…

"Why won't this door open?" Homer cried in desperation. Just then, he saw a sign by the door that said ' _Door Automatically Locks For Six Hours Upon Being Opened and Closed_ '.

1…

"D'oh!" Homer cried in the split second before the timer reached zero.

A humongous blast of radiation was released from the nuclear plant which spread all across the city.

At the Elementary School, Bart and Lisa saw the wave of radiation coming towards them.

Lisa sighed "Looks like Dad has done it again".

At Professor Frink's lab, the scientist was completing his greatest creation.

"At last, I've completed the world's first source of pure, clean-burning e-energy!" he said excitedly "Nothing short of a blast of radiation could destroy it!"

At that moment, the radiation wave came through enveloping Frink and destroying his energy source.

"Oh, fiddlemunchers".

At Moe's Tavern, Barney was having his usual mug of beer when the radiation blast came passing through.

"Hmm" Barney said as he drunk his beer as he was irradiated "Beer tastes better than usual today".

At the Simpson house, Marge looked out the window to see the blast heading for the home.

"Oh" she groaned "Not again".

Marge closed the window curtains just as the wave struck.

After passing over the entire city, the wave of radiation subsided.

"Sir!" Smithers said as he ran into Mr. Burns' office "Are you alright?!"

"Actually, Smithers" Mr. Burns said as he stepped out of the shadows "I've never felt better".

Mr. Burns now had the physique of a bodybuilder, his wrinkles were gone, and he was sporting a full head of hair.

"S-Sir" Smithers said speechlessly "Is that you?"

"Oh, it's me alright, Smithers" Mr. Burns said as he flexed his muscles followed by doing a complex routine of gymnastics "What do you think of the new me?"

"I think I'm in heaven" Smithers said blissfully.

 **II.**

At the Android Dungeon, Comic Book Guy was getting up following the radiation blast.

"Ooh" he said woozily "I haven't felt this nauseous since I saw ' _Batman & Robin_'".

Seeing a bunch of comics on the floor, he reached to pick them up, but much to his surprise, his arm stretched like rubber to grasp the nearest one. Gasping in shock, he let loose a blast of laser vision that went through his window.

Across the street, Gill was admiring his new car.

"It took every cent of my life savings" he said as he admired the beautiful automobile "But this baby was worth it".

Just then, Comic Book Guy's laser blast struck the car, causing it to explode and leaving Gill covered in smoke.

"Oh" the poor man sighed "I knew I shouldn't have turned down that insurance plan".

Back in his store, Comic Book Guy was shocked at his display of power and looked down at his hands.

"Why" he said in amazement "I have been endowed with every comic book power there is".

He then went into a cliché heroic pose.

"I have become…Everyman!"

 **III.**

"Our top story tonight" Kent Brockman said on the news with a voice that could be heard all over town "A citywide nuclear accident has granted everyone in town superhuman powers. We interviewed a few citizens to see how they're adapting to the change".

The screen then changed to a skinny looking Chief Wiggum.

"It's amazing, Kent" Wiggum was saying "I can eat anything I want and I won't gain a pound!" At that moment, a bank alarm sounded from behind as Snake came running out "Hold on".

Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie opened fire at Snake, who easily withstood the bullets.

"Aha" Snake chortled "I have flesh as tough as diamond and stronger than steel!"

The screen then changed to Bumblebee Man, now a giant bee, who cried "I can now make my own honey!" in Spanish.

Finally, the screen changed to the Crazy Cat Lady who had become an actual cat and was being worshipped as queen by all the cats in town.

"Hey, isn't that Snowball?" Lisa asked as she pointed out a cat that looked like the family pet on screen.

"Oh" Homer moaned "It's not fair. Everybody in town has superpowers but me".

"I must say" Lisa said "Considering you took the blunt of the radiation blast, I'm surprised that it only caused you to glow".

Sure enough, sitting on the couch was a glowing green Homer.

"Even my family has superpowers" Homer moped "Lisa has psychic powers…"

Indeed Lisa was telekinetically doing three homework assignments at once.

"…Marge is super fast…"

The fastest housewife alive was dashing around the kitchen to make the biggest dinner she ever made.

"Ooh, I forgot the mashed potatoes!" she said at a quick pace before dashing off and coming back a second later "Sorry I'm late".

"…Maggie can shapeshift…"

Said baby transformed from a teddy bear to a Phonics Frog to finally the gun that she 'accidentally' shot Mr. Burns with.

"…and Bart has become impossible to live with now" Homer finished.

At that moment, Bart came hovering in, Santa's Little Helper as a giant wolf by his side.

"It's fun being a reality warper" Bart said as he waved his hand, causing the beer Homer was drinking to turn into ordinary water.

"Aah!" Homer cried in horror before looking to Bart, who was cackling like crazy "Why you little…!

Homer attempted to grab a hold of Bart's throat, but Bart's powers forced his hands over his own throat.

"Ah" a young voice said as it came through the door "I feel like I've stepped back into the 60s".

In strolling came a man in his prime who looked similar to Homer.

"Grandpa?" Lisa said in shock "Is that you?"

"You bet, Lisa" the young Abe said proudly "No more wrinkles, no more needing my food prechewed, and no more constipations!" At that moment, his intestines started making noises "Speaking of which, excuse me!" With that, he was off like a shot to the bathroom.

"Oh" Homer felt down "Even my dad has been given the awesome power of youth, and I'm just a glowing green slob".

"Doesn't sound like much of a change to me" Patty said to Selma, both of whom were clouds of smoke, before they snickered in cruel delight.

"Still" Homer said brightly "At least I'm not just a puff of smoke. Hahahahahahaha!"

Homer's laughing was cut short by Selma shooting a wisp of smoke into his mouth.

 **IV.**

The next day, when Bart and Lisa were getting on the school bust, Otto was actually looking tame.

"Can you believe I actually feel sober?" he asked in a British accent.

Taking their seats, they saw that every kid had been granted powers.

"Hey look, Lisa" Millhouse said as he appeared with an adult muscular body "I've actually become Radioactive Man!"

"Stupendous, Millhouse" Lisa said uninterested "But will that be enough to keep you from getting a wedgie from Nelson?"

Apparently not, as Nelson, now with claw-like hands, grabbed Millhouse's underwear and pulled them over his head.

"Ha ha!" he mocked.

 **V.**

Over at the Kwik-E-Mart, Snake was about to walk in and pull a robbery when Apu leaped onto the counter with six arms, each one wielding a machine gun.

"Go ahead" the Hindu dared "Make my day".

 **VI.**

At school, everyone was about to write an essay when Skinner's voice come over the intercom " _Bart Simpson, report to detention for planning to use your warping powers to get a straight A"._

"Oh" Bart said as he walked out of the classroom "Lousy precognitive ability".

" _I forsaw that"_ Skinner said.

At the same time in Lisa's class, Miss Hover was passing out a test.

"Alright, everyone" she was saying "I don't expect all of you to pass. In fact, the only ones who have a good chance at passing are Lisa and _Ralph_ ".

The formerly ignorant Wiggum was now wearing glasses and an Einstein-like hairdo.

"The circumference of Pi is 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609" he said in a Austria accent.

 **VII.**

At Moe's Tavern, Homer was drinking with his buddies while still moping. At that moment, Barney, who had taken a big swig from his beer, let out one of his trademark burps, causing a shockwave that shook the bar and set off every car alarm on the block outside.

"Barney, could you not do that?" Moe asked in an annoyed tone "You keep knocking down my card castle before I can finish it".

"Oh" Homer sighed "I still can't believe I didn't get any powers from that accident".

"Hey, consider yourself lucky" Lenny said.

"Yeah" Carl said on Lenny's left, with half his body attached to half of Lenny's "You could've been fused together with somebody like we were".

"Carl and I have always been close" Lenny said "But this is ridiculous".

"You think youse got it bad?" Moe asked "I can't kill myself. Look". He pulled out a pistol, aimed it at his head and shot a bullet right through his skull. In an instant, it regenerated to normal. "See? I'm immortal! Every time I try to commit suicide, I live. So don't come crying to me that you've got problems".

 **VIII.**

At the Simpson home, Bart was in the backyard having fun with his reality manipulating powers. After turning Kearney, Dolph, and Jimbo into a totem pole, he was starting to grow bored.

"Man" he said dully "What's the point of having such awesome power if you can't do anything exciting with it?" Suddenly, his eyes went wide with realization "Wait a minute. I control all reality. Of course I can!"

Concentrating, Bart conjured up Homer's alter ego of King Homer.

"Not bad" Bart said as he looked the giant ape over "But I think a recent monster is needed as well".

With the same concentration, Bart made Homer's latest monster identity, Homerzilla appear.

"Well, go on" Bart said to the two giants "Fight already".

The two creatures stared at each other then back at Bart before both of them started to ferally grow.

"Uh oh" Bart squeaked before the giant ape and lizard stomped over the house and began to ransack the city.

The two giant creatures stomped on anyone they saw, smashed houses, and crushed the gym, the health food clinic, and Patty and Selma's apartment building. At one point, King Homer grabbed the giant donut on the Lard Lad statue and began eating it while Homerzilla was drinking out of the giant can on top of the Duff Beer factory.

Some of the superpowered citizens tried to stop the duo, but were easily swept away.

"Alright then" Comic Book Guy, dressed as Everyman, said as he became visible "It's clobbering time!"

Stretching like Mr. Fantastic, Comic Book Guy fired a big burst of fire at Homerzilla, who shrugged it off before unleashing a powerful blast of his own that severely burned Comic Book Guy but didn't kill him.

"Oh, this hurts much more than when ' _Firefly_ ' was cancelled" he moaned.

 **IX.**

At City Hall, a town meeting was held to deal with the situation.

"Bart Simpson" Mayor Quimby, with the body of Conan the Barbarian, said to the boy "Your powers have brought those savage beasts upon us. Therefore, we are left with no choice but to strip you of them. Professor Frink?"

"Y-Yes, Mayor" Frink said as he approached Bart. Clapping his hands together, they started to glow before he released a burst of lightning at Bart from his fingers, electrifying him.

"Peh" A still recovering Comic Book Guy said "Amateur Emperor Palpatine impersonator".

A few moments later, the lightning from Frink subsided and Bart collapsed to the floor mumbling.

"There" Professor Frink said "He has been p-purged of his reality manipulating abilities".

"Good" Mayor Quimby said before turning to the audience "Now, does anyone have any ideas on how to stop the two behemoths that are trashing our city?"

"Well" Lisa said in annoyance as she sat up "If Bart still _had_ his powers, he could've used them to make them disappear".

Quimby and Frink cringed at the realization.

"Ah, whoops".

Suddenly, the foot of both King Homer and Homerzilla came crashing through the roof, sending everyone running for their lives.

"Oh god, we're all going to die!" Lenny said as he and Carl wobbled out the door before turning to Moe "Well, except you".

As the Simpsons came out of the building, King Homer and Homerzilla saw Marge and instantly eyed her lustfully.

"Oh dear" Marge said "That's the same look Homer gets when I'm baking a cake".

"Can I help it I like the amount of chocolate you put in it?" Homer said defensively.

Homerzilla and King Homer both reached for Marge. With a yelp, she used her superspeed to take off…only to run right into Homerzilla's foot. While she was dazed, King Homer grabbed her.

"This was only fun the first time!" she shouted in protest to the big ape.

"Ooh" the two Homer monsters said as they ogled the woman.

"Hey!" Human Homer shouted "Put my wife down!"

With only a swing, King Homer kicked Homer into the town statue of Jebodiah Springfield.

"Oh no" Lisa said in worry "Mom is done for!"

"Now listen" Marge said to the two monsters "We'll have to work out a schedule so you both get equal time with me".

Suddenly, a groan caused everyone to turn to see Homer rising off the ground, a look of classic Homer fury on his face. Growling furiously, his body began to bulge as he grit his teeth angrily. With a vicious roar, his flabby body gained muscle, his arms and legs grew three times, his shoes exploded and his shirt ripped to pieces as he stood up.

"HO-MER MADDD!" the green brute yelled "Big brutes steal wife and Homer rip best shirt!"

With a yell, Homer leaped into the air with a single bound before delivering a punch into Homerzilla's eye and then slamming King Homer in the chest, causing him to drop Marge, who Homer instantly grabbed before landing safely.

"Marge okay?" he asked in broken English.

"I am" Marge said relieved "Oh thank you, Homie".

"Unbelievable" Lisa said in realization "The amount of radiation Dad absorbed must've caused a latent reaction".

"Still" Bart said in confusion "Isn't this just a reshilling of the time I was doing that ' _Angry Dad_ ' cartoon?"

At that moment, however, King Homer and Homerzilla both recovered and looked down on the green Homer with fury.

"Me the only Homer!" Homer cried before leaping up at the giants again.

With a swing of his hand, King Homer swatted Homer away and sent him flying. Using his legs, Homer bounced off the side of a building toward Homerzilla, whose neck he wrapped his hands around, causing the lizard to gasp and choke. Homerzilla then knocked Homer off him before breathing a blast of fire at him, but Homer shoved his hands underneath the asphalt under him and pulled up a huge chunk which he used to shield himself from the blaze before dropping it on King Homer's foot.

"D'oh!" the giant monkey cried before grabbing Homer and attempting to squeeze him to death.

However, Homer used his incredible strength to pry King Homer's fingers apart before grabbing his wrist and body flipping him to the ground, knocking him out.

Angry at his friend's defeat, Homerzilla attempted to stomp Homer flat, but Homer managed to hold his foot up easily before hurling him into the air. The green brute then grabbed Homerzilla by the tail and swung him around and around before smashing him to the ground alongside King Homer, out cold.

"Alright, Dad won!" Bart said excitedly.

However, Homer was still going as he used his arms to grab the two monsters in a headlock and attempted to break their necks.

"Wait, Dad!" Lisa called out "It's over! You won!"

"But Homer still mad!" Homer shouted back.

"If you calm down, when we get home, I'll make your favorite dinner" Marge offered.

"Porkchops covered in gravy?" Homer asked hopefully.

"With twice the gravy" Marge added.

Salivating, Homer released his hold on his two monster counterparts with a blissful smile on his face.

"Way to go, Dad" Lisa said "You saved the day! Still," she looked to the unconscious giant ape and lizard "What are we going to do with them?"

"Oh" Marge said with a wicked smile "I think I have an idea. Hehhehhehheh".

 **X.**

"Kingy, be sure that those windows are sparkling clean" Marge said to the window washing primate before turning to the giant lizard playing with Maggie "And Zilla, remember that Maggie has to be in for her nap by three".

The two giants flashed an ecstatic thumbs up to Marge as she went into the house.

"It's actually nice to have three Homers around the house" Marge said as she came into the living room.

"Yeah, and best of all" Homer said from the couch, still in his Hulk form "My anger-induced transformation has permanently altered my physique".

"Hmm, I'm not in a hurry to go fast tonight" Marge said seductively as she snuggled up to Homer, getting an excited chuckle out of the muscular green man.

"Looks like everything turned out fine" Lisa said positively.

Just then, Bart came in, floating.

"I thought you were stripped of your powers?" Homer asked.

"I only let you think that happened" Bart replied slyly "Besides, I need them for the closing scene".

With a snap of Bart's fingers, Kang and Kudos appeared.

"I can't believe we were only given two scenes in this whole stinking story!" Kudos said in dismay.

"That's the thing with these fan writers" Kang responded "They can exploit characters anyway they wish".

"Yeah" Bart said enthusiastically "He can even ship you two together".

"That's not a ship!" Kang cried in defense "That's canon!"

As the Simpson family looked to Kang and Kudos with wide eyes, the two aliens, with the tentacles intertwined, waved and said " **HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!** ", and everyone immediately faded to black right before some disgusting lip action took place.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, my first ever 'Simpsons' fanfic is in the can! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, though I hope nobody was too grossed out by the line in the last paragraph. To all you 'Simpson' fans out there, be on the lookout for me cause there's a good chance I'll be back! Until then, Happy Halloween!**


End file.
